Someone who I thought I wasn't
by HeartForSoul
Summary: Different parents, old friends, new friends, fake friends, and Slytherins. Oh, not to mention Malfoys. What could go wrong? "She ponders for a second and thinks about how Flint would sound as her last name." OOC-Harry, Ron, and Ginny-Possible Permanent Hiatus
1. New Friends

**AN: I really shouldn't be starting another fic considering I'm still doing plenty, but someone gave me a prompt and asked if I could write it so I agreed. :) This prompt is kind of used so I hope that I can spice it up in some ways. If you have any ideas about this then tell me or xxfallblossomxx, who I'm writing this fic for.**

**HeartForSoul**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and if I did, I'd write another book. :)**

**(Oh and just so ya know, Voldie isn't in this one and they're in sixth year. Anyone older is in seventh year! -It's pretty AU)**

**Summary: Different parents, old friends, new friends, fake friends, and Slytherins. What could go wrong?**

* * *

"Hermione," her mum called up the stairs. "It's time to go!"

"I'm coming!" Hermione called back. She'd been up late last night, reminiscing with her parents about her previous Hogwarts years and she'd forgotten that she hadn't packed. She'd been rushing around all morning in a hurry, trying to remember everything she might possibly need at Hogwarts.

She ran downstairs, her trunk bouncing behind her as she hopped into the car, shoving her luggage to the side.

"Doesn't your train leave at eleven?"

"Yes...what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"We're cutting it close. We've got ten minutes to make a fifteen minute drive," her mum muttered.

Hermione grimaced. "And I've still got to catch the train. Mum! Speed up!"

"I'm going as fast as legally allowed!" Her mother said.

"Well go as fast as _illegally_ allowed!" Hermione said, a bit frustrated. "I'll miss the train and I don't see any police around!"

Her mother huffed a bit but smiled at her. "Fine. Here we go," she put more pressure on the pedal and went a bit faster.

Hermione shared a smile with her mother. They'd been driving for another eight minutes when they finally arrived. "Yes!" Hermione cheered.

Hermione's mum pulled over and Hermione jumped out, grabbing her luggage. "You owe me!" She called.

Hermione waved and raced off to the platform. She didn't bother getting a trolley and wasting time. She had one minute to get on the train. She dragged the heavy luggage along, glad she didn't have to worry about bringing Crookshanks this year.

She sighed gratefully as the numbers nine and ten came in her view. She heard the _bong!_ of the first chime and raced through the barrier, happy it was still open. She was very happy she'd run a lot this summer. Thank Merlin for having health freaks for parents!

She got to one of the doors which was still open and threw her trunk inside, quickly climbing in herself right as the clock struck eleven.

Hermione stayed by the door, gasping for air. She grabbed her bag and looked for Harry and Ron in their usual compartment. She frowned as her eyes settled upon Lavender, but she hid it quickly and greeted the boys and Ginny, who was sitting there as well. "Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny nodded.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" Lavender asked her.

"Yeah, I forgot to pack," Hermione said, sliding into a seat beside Ron.

"That's ironic," Harry grinned. "The smart one forgets to pack."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am not the only one who forgot something this summer. Why didn't you two write me?"

"Oh, our bad. We were spending the summer with Gin and Lav," Ron shrugged, swinging his arm around Lavender's shoulder.

Hermione frowned. "The whole summer? I didn't get one letter from you two!"

"Why didn't you write us?" Harry asked her.

"I don't have an owl! When I borrowed one, I didn't get any replies!" Hermione said, a bit exasperated.

"Speaking of owls," Ginny smirked. "Remember that one we all saw at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley?"

The other three nodded, Hermione furrowed her brows, confused.

"Mum said she'd send it to me later!" Ginny cheered.

"Aw, what are you going to name it?" Lavender asked.

"How about Soot?" Harry smirked. "It was completely black."

"I rather like the name I picked for it," Ron grinned.

"Break isn't a good name," Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"But he _broke_ the window!" Ron protested.

"Ron and I should get an owl and name it Sooty Break," Harry nodded.

Hermione sighed, wondering what on earth the other three were talking about.

"You only want to name it Soot because of the guy we met in Knockturn Alley. Remember?" Lavender grinned. "The chimney didn't like him much either!" They all burst out laughing.

"What are you all on about?" Hermione asked.

Harry waved a hand. "You had to be there to get it."

"Maybe if you told me-"

"You wouldn't get it," Ginny shook her head.

"Oh..alright. I'm going...to go to the bathroom." Hermione shrugged and took her trunk, ignoring the laughter behind her. If fifth wheel had any sort of definition it'd be 'Hermione Granger'. She looked around, hoping to find an empty compartment. Maybe she'd be able to read...

"Hermione?" A familiar voice questioned.

She looked up into the sea blue eyes of Fred Weasley. "Oh! Hello Fred."

"I'm George," the redhead smirked.

"You boys can't play that game on me!" Hermione grinned.

"I don't get how you do it," George frowned, coming to stand by his twin. "Going somewhere Granger?" He gestured to her bag.

Hermione looked at her bag and then back to the boys. "Just needed some air."

Fred snorted. "Yeah. I think if those four got anymore attached there would be a new name for Siamese twins...like...Siamese quadruplets."

Hermione grimaced at the thought.

"Well Granger-"

"Want to join-"

"Us?" The twins offered.

Hermione thought for a moment and smiled. "Sounds fun," she was going to lift her bag when Fred reached out a hand to stop her.

"George will get it," Fred smiled.

"George will?" Hermione and George both asked.

"Yes, George will," Fred grinned.

"I really can get it," Hermione offered.

"It's fine," Fred shook his head and helped George grab one end of the trunk and lead Hermione down the corridor to another compartment.

When they opened the door there were a few calls from inside. "Hey!" "There you are!" "Where's the candy?" "Granger?"

Hermione looked in and saw Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley, and Lee Jordan. She smiled and waved to the three inside as they waved back happily.

"There's five of us so it's impossible to feel like a fifth wheel," George grinned.

"Figures you'd guys would forget the candy and bring back a girl!" Lee smirked, closing the door behind the three as they came inside.

Hermione took a seat beside Oliver and waved to the other two.

"Hello Hermione. It's a wonder you're still breathing. It's hard to get a word in with these two hanging around all-"

"Oy! We don't talk all of the time! And-"

"When we do," George continued, "We usually have something-"

"Productive to say."

"I bet you two couldn't go a whole day without finishing the other ones' sentences! Tomorrow we'll see if you can go a whole day without interrupting people." Oliver raised his eyebrows to the two in challenge.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Fred asked him.

"A galleon," Oliver offered.

"Hold on!" Lee ordered. "I want in on this."

"Fine. If I mess up, Wood gets paid. If George messes up, Lee gets paid," Fred said to the two.

"Hey! Why'd I get stuck with the smart twin?" Lee griped. "This just means Wood will get more money than I will!"

"Excuse me?" Fred gaped. "I'll have you know that not only am I smarter, I'm better looking."

"Says the dumb twin," Oliver nodded.

George chuckled. "It seems the judges have picked who is smarter. Hermione, who is better looking?"

Hermione, who'd been watching the whole scene in amusement looked to George. "I can't even tell the difference," she lied.

"Yes you can!" Fred said, standing up and kneeling in front of her. "And the difference is I'm better looking!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, a grin spreading across her face.

"She rolled her eyes! That means I win," George stood up and did the running man.

"No it doesn't." Fred smirked. "It just means she's too embarrassed to tell me I'm right!"

"I rather think if I were to pick any of the guys in this compartment that Lee looks rather nice right now," Hermione laughed.

"Why thank you," Lee pretended to take a bow.

Percy sighed, looking at his brothers. "Why don't we come to an agreement? You're both ugly. There. End of discussion?"

"Hold on! I want to know why I'm not involved in this good looking competition," Oliver protested.

"Anyone who plays keeper isn't in this," Lee smirked.

"Well...I don't see anyone saying I'm not good looking," Oliver pointed out.

A loud screech caused the conversation to come to a halt and they all looked around. They'd been arguing for so long that they hadn't even realized that they were actually at Hogwarts.

The teenagers all shared a wide-eyed look before rushing and getting their robes, quick to grab their things and sloppily throw their robes over their clothes, claiming they'd change later.

Hermione grinned as she walked with the guys towards the carriages.

"Wood, I think the train didn't want you to feel bad so it screeched so loudly no one could tell you the truth," Fred grinned.

"Come on guys, settle down. We're about to go eat. Didn't I hear you all saying something about the twins and candy on the train?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course ya did!" George grinned at her. "We went to get candy but we brought back something a bit sweeter."

Hermione blushed and all the guys jokingly sent her catcalls and wolf whistles. She grinned and they all climbed into one of the nearby carriages.

"I hope your other thirds aren't missing you too much Granger," Oliver grinned.

"It seems we've decided to keep you around," Percy smiled.

Hermione laughed. "Good."

* * *

"Flint!" A voice called out as he was boarding the train. He looked up to see Adrian Pucey and Theodore Nott. He greeted the two with a simple nod and continued to walk to the Slytherin compartments.

"Oh...I can't believe he'd try that with a chimney!" A voice called out, laughing. It came from a nearby compartment and it made Flint stop and turn towards it, recognizing it as the She-Weasel.

He slid the door open and they all turned to the three Slytherins cautiously. Marcus was sporting the famous Slytherin smirk that was mandatory for all Slytherins, and he didn't have to look behind to know that his fellow housemates would be mimicking the look.

"What do you want Flint, Pucey, Nott?" Harry asked, standing up to be on even grounds even though Marcus was still a lot taller.

"Just dropped by to ask if you'd shut your mouths," Marcus said, always quick witted. "I can hear you Gryffindorks down the corridor and into the compartment. It honestly makes me want to cut my ears off."

"While you're at it why don't you cut your mouth off?" Ron said, standing up too. "It'll make loads of people a lot happier."

"Shut it Weasel," Theo snapped. "If anyone needs to cut anything off it's that stuff you call hair. It's brighter than the _sun_."

"You insult my hair?" Ron scoffed.

"We have a lot more things to insult. Your status, your quidditch skills, the amount of money in your pocket, your horrible choice of clothing, or your face. Please, take your pick," Adrian raised an eyebrow.

Marcus rolled his eyes. Something was missing in this argument and it took him mere seconds to figure out what it was. "Where's Granger? She finally figure out that redhead plus scarhead equals a couple of dumbarses?"

"Got a crush Flint? Funny of you to realize she's not even here," Ginny grumbled, standing up to join this whole argument.

"Please. If anyone has a crush it's going to be you. It's what I'm going to get Pansy to do to you if you don't shut your stupid mouth, fifth year," Marcus snapped.

"I could take that dog," Ginny said, threateningly.

"I suggest you stop talking about my cousin that way," Theo said, stepping up a bit. "I might have to take my anger out on your boyfriend."

"Bring it, Nott," Harry guffawed at the guy.

"_Stop _it!" A voice shouted, coming from below. Not one person had noticed that Lavender was still sitting down and that she was annoyed at the whole group for arguing like this the whole time. "Just _leave_! _Go_!" She ordered, pointing at the door.

The Slytherins all simultaneously rolled their eyes and left.

"Way to go, Lav!" Ron cheered.

"Don't you _Lav_ me!" Lavender snapped. "I'm sick of you taking the bait and arguing with them! Now! The train will stop soon! Go get on your robes and if you're nice I might consider sitting next to you at the feast!" She huffed.

* * *

Marcus and the others continued to walk to their compartment and upon sight were met by Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, Draco and Blaise. He gave a slight wave and collapsed into one of the seats. "Hey," he nodded to everyone. Adrian and Theo took a seat.

"Guess who we ran into," Adrian smirked, lazily putting his arm around Daphne.

"Gryffindork trio?" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Actually," Theo corrected. "It was the Gryffindork duo, plus She-Weasel, and one angry girl that I definitely don't want to be on the bad side of."

"Was it the Brown girl because-"

Daphne slapped Blaise upside the head. "You're Italian! Don't be so racist against skin color!"

"Her last name is Brown," Adrian grinned.

"Oh," Daphne shrugged. "No harm, no foul."

"Lots of harm!" Blaise rubbed his head. "To my skull, you mad woman!"

"Wait," Draco interrupted. "Where was Granger?"

"That's what I was wondering," Marcus smirked.

"Maybe she got expelled for having hair that was too curly," Millicent suggested.

"Whatever. We'll talk later. Come on guys. A feast awaits us," Blaise smirked.

"Hey, wait! Look! That's Granger!" Pansy leapt to the window, quickly followed by her fellow Slytherins.

"She's with the other Weasleys?" Marcus questioned.

"And Wood," Adrian pointed out.

"And the announcer who always give our team crap," Blaise growled.

"This should be an interesting year," Draco said, speaking everyone's thoughts.

"You bet your arse it will be," Marcus nodded.

* * *

**AN:I can't promise all chapters will be this long, but how did you like it? Any complaints? Any good thoughts? Any ideas? Let me know! :) Review! :)**

**HeartForSoul**


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**AN: Wow. I liked the fact that I got a few reviews already! It's only the first chapter too! :D You guys are great! This is for xxfallblossomxx. :)**

**HeartForSoul**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I'd make sure to be introduced to Tom Felton. **

**Summary: Different parents, old friends, new friends, fake friends, and Slytherins. What could go wrong?**

* * *

Hermione and the boys had finally made it to the Great Hall after much bickering over which Weird Sister was coolest and which had the freakiest hair. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and Hermione gained a few confused looks. It probably wasn't the most normal thing to see Hermione hanging out with three pranksters, a quidditch captain, and a head boy. Even being a prefect didn't explain the others hanging around her.

The boys all grinned as Hermione sat down with them. It was cool to have a girl's opinion in the group. It changed things up a bit, and Hermione wasn't actually bad company. She had an opinion on almost everything.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender all shot Hermione weird looks as they sat down a few people away from the group.

* * *

Marcus, Adrian, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, and Draco all walked in a group towards the Slytherin table. As they sat down, they overheard a few whispers. "Not sitting together.." "..ditched her..." "..dating one.."

Marcus looked over to the group of younger years that were one of the centers of gossip and said, "Hey! You three! What are you talking about?" He asked, voice suspicious.

There was two boys and a girl and the girl's eyes widened immediately at the sound of the voice. "Um...we...were just...uh...er..commenting..on...um..."

One of the boys, feeling polite that day, took over the answer with one word. "Granger."

"What about Granger?" Theo asked, raising a brow.

"We just thought it was sort of weird how she didn't sit down beside Potter and Weasley," the other boy murmured.

The other Slytherins in the group, who had overheard the answer, whipped around to see if it was true. Granger, was sitting with the Weasley twins, the Head boy, the announcer, and Wood!

"What's she doing sitting there?" Daphne murmured, speaking everyone's thoughts.

"Maybe she's mad at the other members of the Golden trio?" Adrian suggested, thinking it over.

Millicent shook her head. "She doesn't look angry though."

"What about the other parts of the Golden Trio are upset with her?" Blaise suggested.

"She doesn't look upset either," Pansy shook her head.

"But they do," Draco commented.

Theo raised a brow in their direction, noticing the unhappy looks the boys were sporting. There was a similar one on the She-Weasel's face and on Lavender's face was a content look. He smirked. "The only one who doesn't seem too torn up about this is the Brown gi-... er..Lavender."

"Lavender?" Blaise smirked, raising his brows.

"Well, I don't want to be abused by Daphne, so I can't call her 'The Brown girl'."

Blaise's smirk dropped at the mentioning of Daphne hitting anyone.

"As long as you don't start calling her Lav Lav, Won Won," Adrian grinned, laughing with the others.

Theo rolled his eyes.

"Let's get back to the point boys," Millicent said, shaking her head at their antics.

"Maybe she slipped one of them a love potion?" Marcus suggested.

"No... even if Granger is smart enough to make it, she wouldn't do it. Plus, none of them seem especially infatuated with her," Draco pointed out.

"Unless she slipped it in all of their drinks?" Pansy considered.

They all look over again, looked back, and simultaneously muttered, "Nah."

"Maybe it's not a love potion," Daphne muttered quietly.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"I get it," Adrian nodded.

"Care to clue the rest of us in?" Theo asked.

"Yeah," Blaise added.

"What if she was just dating one of them?" Daphne offered.

The table was silent for several moments.

"It's plausible," Pansy shrugged.

"I suppose," Marcus murmured.

"It could happen," Theo nodded.

"Wait! But which one?" Draco countered.

They all paused and looked over at the table again. Hermione was currently sitting next to Fred Weasley and Oliver Wood, so they assumed it was one of them. She was sitting down, laughing at something Lee was doing that involved trying to eat her dinner. She shook her head and made a comment about whatever it was to Lee. Then she turned towards Fred, who leaned in, and she whispered something in his ear. He smirked and nodded then whispered something back, making her blush and roll her eyes.

"I guess we have the boyfriend then," Marcus muttered, raising a brow.

Millicent snorted. "Obviously."

* * *

Hermione laughed. "Lee, I think you play a better Professor Snape than Snape does." She grinned and turned to Fred, whispering in his ear as he leaned down. "Although if he's Snape it definitely takes him out of the competition for the best looking."

Fred nodded and murmured, "Yeah, since no one else can compare to my looks it means I'm hottest right?"

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes, going back into the conversation. She suddenly felt like people were staring at her. Turning around, she glanced at the Slytherin table. No one was looking at her though, so she shrugged it off.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione and the boys had all gotten up and were headed to the door when they were blocked by several Slytherins. Most of the hall had left, including Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender, so not many people were paying attention.

Both groups just sort of glanced at each other, each daring the other to move first.

"Excuse us," Hermione murmured, making the first steps to the door.

"Whatever mudblood," Draco rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Fred asked, first to blow up. This just gave the Slytherins a stronger belief that he was dating Hermione.

"You are," Marcus pointed out.

"Yeah, now move it Gryffindorks, we've got somewhere to be," Pansy snapped.

"What did we ever do to you?" Hermione asked.

"What haven't you done to us would be an easier question," Theo commented, frowning.

"What about all of the things you've done to us?" Oliver argued back.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A voice asked, making both groups turn towards it.

"Move along Diggory," Adrian said, dismissing the blonde wizard with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, this isn't any of your business," Lee remarked, turning back to the argument.

"Go look in a mirror or something," Blaise suggested.

"Zip it!" Hermione ordered. "It's nothing, Diggory. We were all on our way. Come on guys." She shook her head and walked in the direction they were first going.

Oliver followed first, glaring at the Slytherins. Next was Lee, who ignored them all together. George and Fred followed then, simultaneously smiling politely while giving them a hand gesture that wasn't as polite as the smiles.

Cedric, not wanting to be left alone with Slytherins, especially eight, quickly followed the Gryffindors.

"Hey Granger!" Cedric called, hurrying after her, ignoring the glares from the guys.

"Yes, Diggory?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks for that back there. It seems like everyone's on the opposing side from me," Cedric grinned, thankfully.

Hermione shrugged. "I chose your side because you haven't called me a mudblood even though you're pureblood and you're a pretty nice guy sometimes," she nodded.

"Well, thanks," he smiled. "I'll see you around Granger. I've got mirrors to look into."

Hermione smiled. "Bye Diggory."

"Apparently it looks like we all lose the good looking competition," Oliver smirked. "Looks like Hermione found another candidate."

While the guys made catcalls and wolf whistles Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to walk back to the common room. Later, she would point out that she never said, Cedric was good looking. Oliver did.

* * *

"I hate Diggory," Marcus glared at his retreating figure.

"And Granger," Draco added.

"This was, partially, your fault Draco," Theo murmured.

"What was my fault? And how was it my fault?" Draco asked.

"The argument, of course," Millicent rolled her eyes.

"You called her mudblood," Pansy sighed.

"I don't think I was the only one to comment on them," Draco said, defensively.

"We should've just avoided them altogether. Shouldn't have said anything," Adrian grimaced.

"Yeah, we've been paying too much attention to Granger and we lost it. We'll just ignore her and anything she does," Daphne decided. "We don't need that kind of stuff this year." They all nodded along.

When they had finally gotten back to the common room all of the girls bid the boys good night while the boys stayed downstairs, talking.

"I'll be right back," Marcus muttered, standing up. "I'm going to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be. Damn elves stole my socks last time."

He went up the stairs and the boys were about to continue their conversation when an owl pecked on the window. Theo rolled his eyes as he got up to let it in. The owl swooped in and took Theo's chair.

Theo frowned and reached for the letter, only to be pecked on the hand. "Oi!" He shouted.

The other guys snickered.

"Maybe it's not for you," Draco raised a brow.

"Maybe it isn't..." Theo smirked. He looked around. "It must be, no one is claiming it." He, once again, reached for the letter and got pecked in the exact same spot, drawing a dab of blood. "Damn owl!" He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Holy shit! Did you just petrify an owl?" Blaise asked.

"No," Theo smirked. "I inconvenienced it's flight."

Adrian rolled his eyes and got up to get the letter. Theo snatched it from his hands. "I deserve it," he muttered, holding up his injured hand.

"Yeah, you do," Adrian nodded.

The others laughed.

"Funny," Theo deadpanned. He looked at the letter. "It says Marcus' name on it."

"Then we should just get him to read it," Blaise pointed out.

"Nah, who knows how long he'll be?" Draco muttered, eager to read the letter that was sent so late in the evening.

Theo smirked and pounded fists with Draco. "Got that right. He could already be asleep."

Blaise rolled his eyes and motioned for them to continue.

"Please do the honors," Adrian smirked, leaning against the arm of the chair after picking up the frozen owl. "When you get this guy moving again you better throw him out a window before you unfreeze him. He'll be pissed." He snickered.

Theo rolled his eyes and hurried to open the letter.

He smirked and began to read it aloud. "Dear, darling Marcus, I'm sorry to say that we have some disturbing news." The smirks and the amused faces dropped from sight. Theo continued to read it silently, and suddenly he dropped it as if it had burned him.

Adrian swept down and picked up, his face looking about as shocked as Theo's. He passed it to Draco, who passed it to an impatient Blaise.

"So, Marcus has a..." Adrian started.

"Sister?" Draco finished.

"It's going to be really hard to stay away from her this year," Blaise murmured.

Then, all of their heads turned away as they saw Marcus coming down the steps. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

Theo, wordlessly, held the note out to him.

* * *

**AN: Ooh... Did you like it? R&R! :D**

**HeartForSoul**


	3. What are you going to do?

**AN: I really like the response I'm getting from this fic. I already have a lot of reviews and it is only the third chapter! I hope I can make this fic as good as you have all deemed it to be! :) **

**This if for xxfallblossomxx**

**HeartForSoul**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't even need a disclaimer if I owned this! **

**Summary: Different parents, old friends, new friends, fake friends, and Slytherins. What could go wrong?**

* * *

Marcus raised a brow to the note as if Theo was crazy, but he took it from his hands when he saw his name on the front of it. He looked at the note and recognized his mother's quick, cursive letters on the page.

_Dear, darling Marcus._

_I'm sorry to say we have some disturbing news. Your father and I have recently discovered that you have a sister. Yes, a sister. Please believe me when I say that we had no idea she was even alive at the time. I know you're probably confused, but I wouldn't like to explain it all in a letter. I will be coming to your school this coming Sunday to talk to you and your sister. I suppose this next part will be a shock, but I doubt there is any way to tell you without you being a bit surprised. I know I was. Your sister's name is Hermione Granger. We'll talk as soon as I get there. _

_Your father and I send our love._

_Your mother, _

_Alyssa Cordelia Flint_

Marcus, too, dropped the note when he was finished reading and once again Adrian swooped down to pick it up.

"What are you going to do?" Theo asked.

"I'm trying to decide whether to punch you or kick you for opening my mail in the first place you dumb arse," Marcus growled at Theo. A moment later his eyes widened. "And you froze my owl!" His jaw dropped. "You're a lucky bastard that I don't come over there and beat you with my fist. I sort of got some surprising news and I am currently unable to punch you in the nose because I am shaking so badly!"

It was true. His hands were shaking. That was one of the reasons he'd dropped the note in the first place.

Adrian looked to Marcus. "Do you want to write back?" He asked.

"No," Marcus shook his head. "She said she wouldn't be putting anything in a letter so it wouldn't do any good."

Adrian nodded and walked to the high window the bird had flown in. That was the only way Slytherins got owls. A window that lead into a tunnel all the way up to the owlery. He opened the little window and threw the owl in, muttering a small _finite_ as it went up. He slammed the window closed and backed off. Apparently the owl was, indeed, 'pissed' that Theo had 'inconvenienced' it's flight.

Adrian quickly walked over to the couch and sat beside Blaise so that he and Draco were in the middle of him and the owl. It looked as if Theo would like to do the same thing but that would involve passing Marcus and it was too big of a risk at the moment.

"So..." Draco murmured. "Granger, huh? Wonder how that works..."

"Does this make her pureblood or you mudblood?" Theo asked.

Marcus walked over and hit Theo in the back of the head with one of his shaky hands. "Obviously she's a pureblood you git."

"Hey, don't blame me!" Theo exclaimed, hands held up in the 'surrender' position. "You never know! It could be you that was adopted or something!"

"My mum called me her son, you nit wit!" Marcus snapped, trying, in vain, to come up with some better insults for Theo.

"So, she's pureblood?" Blaise asked.

"Of course she is!" Marcus groaned at the idiocy of his friends.

"Then she sure is going to make fun of us for calling her mudblood all these years, eh?" Blaise grimaced.

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's still some Gryffindork! It's not like she's suddenly some new person just because she's Marcus' sister."

The word made everyone quiet for a moment and they all looked at Marcus. Marcus has a sister. He'd grown up as an only child and now he had a sister.

"She's going to hate me," Marcus muttered bitterly.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked.

"She's my sister...ferret," Marcus spat.

Adrian snorted at the use of the Gryffindors' insult on Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You just got the letter and now you're practically a Gryffindor!"

Marcus shook his head. "You're an idiot. She's my sister. She is a Flint. That means she is automatically off the insulting radar."

"That or it means that you've gone soft. You don't even know her Flint!" Draco pointed out.

"I know she's family. I, happen to stick up for family. I'm not you," Marcus glared at Draco.

"Fine, but when she starts insulting all of us don't expect me to sit back and watch the show," Draco grunted.

It was quiet when the boys finished arguing and Blaise spoke up. "Are you going to tell the girls?" He asked.

Marcus thought for a minute. "I'm not sure if I should. It's not that they aren't trustworthy, or that I don't think they'll hex me if they find out what I've been keeping a secret, but wouldn't it be really obvious we all knew? I mean we looked over there a bunch at dinner and then we didn't even know that she was my sister."

Adrian nodded. "It might give it away."

"Are you going to tell anyone when she finds out?" Theo asked, sitting down in a nearby armchair.

"I'm not sure..." Marcus grimaced. "This is so hard!"

"Calm down," Adrian ordered. "It's not that hard, you're thinking about it too much. We should all get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow. Just think on it while you're asleep."

Marcus nodded, thanking Merlin his best friend was at least somewhat intelligent.

The boys all ambled down the steps to their dorms and collapsed into bed. Marcus stayed awake, wondering how he'd 'think on it while he slept' if he didn't get any sleep. Eventually, when he heard the snores of Adrian loudly from the bed beside his, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Dude! Wake up you piece of arse!" Adrian ordered, throwing a random book in Marcus' direction. "We stayed up so late talking we skipped breakfast, and we're late for Transfiguration! Now get your lazy arse up! I won't hesitate to leave you Flint!"

Marcus vaguely realized that Adrian wasn't kidding and got up as quickly as his drowsy state would allow. He got dressed, yawning and grabbed his bag and his schedule.

He followed an impatient Adrian out the door of the dorms and up the stairs. They hurried out of the common room while Adrian called out, "Move!" to anyone who got in the way,

They raced to the Transfiguration classroom and burst into the door. Twenty or so faces looked up at them curiously.

"Mr. Flint, Mr. Pucey, may I ask what you're doing in my classroom?" McGonagall asked, not amused.

"Don't we have class?" Adrian looked down at his schedule and cursed loudly.

Marcus echoed his statement and socked him in the shoulder.

"Mr. Flint! No violence is tolerated at Hogwarts. Mr. Pucey! That language is deplorable!" McGonagall snapped. "Detention with on Friday afternoon. Perhaps you'll think before you act?"

Adrian groaned and left the room. Marcus nodded and walked out behind him. Once they shut the door Marcus tugged on Adrian's shoulder. "She was in there!"

"Who?" Adrian asked.

"Rita Skeeter. She's writing an article on how stupid you are!" Marcus said, smacking the back of his head. "Gran-er...She-Flint was in there!"

"She-Flint?" Adrian smirked. "Sort of like She-Weasel?"

"No! Not 'sort of like She-Weasel'. Not at all!" Marcus frowned. "I just don't know what to call her..."

"Why don't ya give Hermione a try?" Adrian smirked, very amused at Marcus' struggles.

"Why don't ya give shutting the hell up a try?" Marcus deadpanned.

"Touche."

"Do you notice how we raced to Transfiguration and now here we are slowly walking to Charms?"

"Probably because McGonagall could commit murder and make it look like an accident."

* * *

Hermione had woken up a bit later than usual. When she got down to the Great Hall her friends were all there. Then she had a problem. She had no idea where to sit. It was like _**Sophie's Choice**_**.**

Who would she sit with? Her new friends or her old ones? She decided that she'd been hanging around her new friends a lot and she should sit with her old friends. She took a seat beside Ron and smiled at Harry and Ginny. Lavender wasn't there.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

The other three, who were in a deep conversation involving something about the Puddlemere United team using rogue bludgers, waved without looking up. She sighed, once again, left out of the conversation.

"Hey Hermione," a voice from behind said. She turned around into the smirking face of Lee Jordan. "We've got an extra seat. Fred said he wanted to show you his Dumbledore impression. What do you say?"

That got the attention of the other three.

"What are you doing suddenly hanging around Hermione?" Ron asked, suspicious.

"We're her friends," Lee shrugged.

"But you don't hang out," Harry raised his brows to Lee.

"Yeah, we do. We ate dinner yesterday together and hung out in the common room afterwords," Lee pointed out.

She stood up. "I'll see you guys later?" Without waiting for an answer she followed Lee down the table to the other boys. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Granger," the twins acknowledged.

"Hello Hermione," Percy smiled.

Oliver inclined his head, "Granger."

"You _do_ know you can call me Hermione, right?" Hermione asked.

"We're aware," the twins smirked.

"Come on," Hermione grinned. "I thought we saved the last name stuff for Malfoy?"

"Saving stuff for me Granger?" Draco's drawl got the attention of the group.

"Only insults, Malfoy," Hermione said, glaring up at him.

He smirked. "Sorry Granger, I'm not interested."

"I didn't know you were capable of the word 'sorry'," Hermione stated.

"I'm capable of a lot of things," Draco said, raising a brow.

The guys at the table looked at each other, wondering if either of the younger years could figure out that was the perfect opening for an innuendo. They all decided to just keep quiet.

"Sure you are, Malfoy," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I was eating. If I look at your face too much longer, my effort of trying to eat would be wasted." She turned around and sat back down.

Draco looked Hermione for a second and decided to just walk away. He'd deal with her later.

Hermione smiled at the guys, feeling very accomplished.

Suddenly, the Great Hall was filled with the loud rustling of wings as the owls began to deliver letters to their respective recipients.

Hermione was about to go back to talking when an owl she didn't know landed a few feet away. It looked very hesitant, almost as if she was about to hex it.

Fred, who was closer to the owl, tried to help Hermione out by grabbing the letter but he was pecked on the hand. "Oy! Bloody owl!" Fred cursed. He got out his wand to hex the thing, but Hermione had snatched the letter away already.

Hermione snickered when the owl took off immediately. "Maybe that's why he pecked you. People keep hexing him or something."

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Whose owl is that?" George inquired.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.

She broke the seal on the envelope and opened it.

"Who is it from?" Oliver asked.

"My mum," Hermione said, recognizing the handwriting.

"What is it about?" Fred questioned.

"You're all so nosy!" Lee scolded them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored their comments about how nosy they were and if they were nosy enough to become spies. Her eyes ran over the words on the page. She looked at the boys before dropping the letter and running from the Great Hall.

The guys were torn between reading the letter and following Hermione. The twins decided to follow Hermione, but not without a quick, "Read the letter!" Oliver and Lee looked at the letter.

"Dear Hermione, I have some important news. You might want to be sitting down for this, it's quite serious," Oliver read. He looked at Lee and their eyes widened.

* * *

**AN: You like? Make sure to review! You guys are great! Thanks! Any ideas for this fic?**

**HeartForSoul**


	4. Broomsticks

**A:N/I'm back! I really think I'm doing good on this one. :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**This if for xxfallblossomxx**

**HeartForSoul**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd write a Dramione book! :D**

**Summary: Different parents, old friends, new friends, fake friends, and Slytherins. What could go wrong?**

* * *

_Dear Hermione, _

_I have some important news. You might want to be sitting down for this, it's quite serious. I'm not really sure how to tell you this, much less write it in a letter and I'm going to go ahead and spare you the stress of wondering what's wrong by telling you now. You're not really my daughter. I have recently learned this, I did not know and I was completely unaware of anything pertaining to this fact. I can't explain everything over owls. I'd like to see you in person. We're going to meet your actual mother on the nearest Sunday. I was also told you have a brother who goes to your school. I believe his name is Marcus Flint. Please don't hate me darling. I never knew. _

_Your mum,_

_Jane Ellen Granger_

Oliver gaped at the letter and threw it on the table. "What the bloody hell?" He cursed.

"Wood!" Lee snapped, getting the attention of the raging keeper by his side.

"What!"

"Come on you idiot," Lee rolled his eyes and grabbed the keeper's shoulders, pushing him from the Great Hall. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about Lee?" Oliver asked, red in the face.

"You're about to blurt Hermione's business to half the Great Hall!" Lee exclaimed, pushing Oliver into the wall. "Listen Ol, you're a great friend. You're bloody _wicked_ with those quidditch skills, you've got amazing talent, you're funny, and maybe a little smart at times, but this isn't one of them. In fact, I say you're acting like a freaking idiot!"

"How? I just found out my_ rival_, since I've been at Hogwarts, is my new friend's sister!" Oliver hissed to Lee. "And I don't get to say anything?"

"I left out loyalty on purpose because I swore you were so loyal, but right now I'm not seeing it," Lee said, keeping Oliver pinned to the wall.

Oliver turned a few shades lighter but shook his head. "How do we all know she's not making up some elaborate joke so she can have an excuse for Flint to get close and steal tactics?" Oliver asked.

Lee slapped Oliver in the shoulder. "I've now decided to take smart off the list as well. Why would Hermione want to help Flint? Why would she care who wins quidditch? Especially when it's not even her house! Has she ever even been interested in our conversations? Hell! I'd expect Ginny to tell, more than I would Hermione."

Oliver slouched a bit, regretting his earlier behavior.

Lee loosened his hold, but he didn't let go completely. "Oliver, like I said before, you're a great friend, but you've got serious trust issues and you need to know Hermione isn't a problem for you! At all!"

Oliver nodded, "I know...I know. It's just...this is my last year and you _know_ they have people at the quidditch games! Scouts, Lee! Scouts! I _really_ want this."

Lee grinned, ruefully. "Ever think you want it too much?"

Oliver sighed and decided to ignore the question for now. "We need to talk to Hermione."

"I have a better idea," Lee smirked.

* * *

Hermione ran from the Great Hall as fast as possible. Lies... It was all lies? She didn't know? How could she _not_ know? Hermione ran faster, turning here, going through that door... She shook her head and she stopped when she was outside. She'd run all the way to the quidditch pitch. She sighed and glanced around. No one was there.

She sat down on the ground and leaned against one of the tall, quidditch goals. She closed her eyes and put her face in her hands.

"Hey Hermione," a voice greeted behind her.

She turned around and noticed a grinning Harry and Ron. "Oh... hi guys." She swallowed, prepared for an onslaught of questioning.

"So we noticed you run off, and we were wondering where you were going," Ron explained.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, when we saw the direction you were heading, we grabbed my Firebolt and decided to come ride. You okay, by the way?"

"I'm fine, I just-"

"Cool," Ron grinned. "Want to go for a ride?" He offered.

Hermione tilted her head to the right. "You know I can't ride. I haven't ridden since I took flying, which was in first year I might add." She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"So? Come on, we'll teach you," Harry moved her towards the broom.

"Yeah, you can use Harry's broom," Ron motioned towards it.

"Is it safe?" Hermione asked, tentatively touching the broom's handle.

Ron and Harry nodded vigorously. "Of course it's safe!"

"If it wasn't safe, we wouldn't have suggested it," Harry pointed out.

Hermione nodded and took a hold of the handle of the broom.

"Come on Hermione, faster steps," Ron took a hold of her waist and plopped her down on the seat of the broom. Hermione jumped up in surprise when she mounted the broom successfully and ended up accidentally kicking the ground. When her feet touched the ground she ended up flying back up, five feet in the air.

"Yeah, that's good!" Ron nodded. "It's about time too! Me and Harry would've been in the air ages ago!"

"You and Harry were birthed on top of a broomstick," Hermione retorted, holding on tightly. "Alright. I'm done with this! I want to get down now."

"No! Come on Hermione, you've been on the thing two seconds!" Harry complained.

"No! I want down, this isn't fun guys!" Her voice went high pitched and she quivered on the broom, rising another foot. "Guys!"

"Stop whining Hermione! You're fine!" Ron insisted.

"No! I'm not! I'm going higher!" She squealed.

"So? That's the point!" Harry sighed. "Getting it up in the air." He'd seen Hermione complain about being on a thestral before. She was fine then, and she was fine now.

"You're overreacting!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Guys! I'm serious!" Hermione screeched, rising a few more inches. "I don't know how to steer...I don't even know how to land!"

"You just...do," Ron shrugged.

Harry nodded. "Yeah... you just kind of swoop down and you're done."

"Oh...thanks boys! Swoop and you're done!" Hermione gritted out. "That makes me feel-AH!" She went up another foot. She tried to stay completely still. If she stayed still, the broom wouldn't move either.

"Hermione! If you lean forward, you'll go," Harry explained.

Hermione glared at the sky, trying not to move her head. "That is exactly why I'm _not _leaning forward!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" Ron groaned. "Here."

Hermione, who was only a foot or two above the boys, felt the broom be tilted back and then she shot up.

* * *

Fred and George couldn't find Hermione anywhere. They considered splitting up, but they didn't want one to find Hermione without the other. They contemplated what might be on the letter. A death in the family...Hermione being disowned (which wasn't likely, according to Hermione's talks about her mum being one of her best friends)... Hermione being a muggle and mistaken for a witch (less likely than being disowned)... Hermione's mum being killed (possibility)... rogue death eaters attacked her home (another possibility since they weren't all found)... her cat died (one could only hope)... The list went on.

They couldn't think of anywhere Hermione would go though, so they were immediately regretting giving Harry the Marauder's Map. They'd discussed places. The library? Too obvious. The common room? Too crowded. The kitchens? Too many house elves. Room of Requirement? Already checked. Girls' bathrooms? They had Parvati check. She was nowhere to be found, and their second class was about to start!

"Shut the bloody hell up!" A voice shouted around the corner from where Fred and George were standing.

"Tell us! You're bound to know something!" A more familiar voice said.

"Yeah! Tell us! What secret are you all hiding? You've got that look on your face!" A Scottish accent rang out from the rest and Fred and George ran towards it, recognizing it as Oliver's.

The scene they saw was pretty unsurprising, yet strange. Lee and Oliver both had their wands out and they were pointing it at Pucey, Flint, Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini, who were dressed in their quidditch robes, holding their brooms, on their way to the field. They snickered, pulled out their wands and walked over.

"What do we have here?" George smiled.

"Some snakes trapped in the lion's den, perhaps?" Fred answered for him.

"I think you've got the answer Gryffindorks," Adrian snapped.

"Yeah, we have no idea what you're even talking about!" Theo added.

"Now if you don't mind," Draco concluded. "We're on our way to the quidditch fields."

They continued walking, as if they didn't see the four Gryffindors following them. The boys followed them out to the quidditch fields, disappointed at the lack of information. Fred and George were still clueless as to what happened, but they knew it had something to do with the Slytherins, so they were leaning towards death eater activities.

"Something going on?" A familiar voice asked.

"Nothing that involves Hufflepuffs," Lee said curtly, hoping for him to leave.

"Does it involve Ravenclaws?" Cedric asked, walking alongside the Gryffindors.

"It's going to involve my fist in your face, if you don't leave," Marcus threatened, holding up said fist.

Cedric was about to say something when a high pitched scream stopped them all in their tracks.

"Why does that scream sound famil-"

However, Fred was cut off when Draco shouted, "Granger!" The Slytherins took about two seconds to look at each other before they all sprinted out the doors and towards the scream.

"Why are you all running?" Fred asked as the Gryffindors caught up.

"Because we can," Blaise said, effectively ending anything that might have started up an argument.

* * *

Hermione's screams grew louder as they got closer to the quidditch pitch, and all of the boys drew their wands. It was harder for the Slytherins, since they were holding brooms, but they managed.

When they reached the pitch, the first thing they noticed was Ron and Harry, down on the ground, looking up at something. They kept calling things like, 'It's not that difficult!', 'No, you have to turn it too!', and 'Hermione! Get back down here! This is hopeless!'.

Marcus walked up to Ron and grabbed a fistful of the robes he was wearing. "What did you two imbeciles do?"

Ron struggled a bit but gave up. "Hermione was down, and we decided to help her up." He smirked a bit towards Harry who gave a chuckle at the joke.

"You're idiots!" Adrian boomed, looking in the skies for Hermione.

"There she is!" Blaise pointed at, an obviously untrained person on a broom, heading from one side of the pitch to the other, fast.

"She'll hit the hoops!" Theo gaped.

Marcus grabbed his broom, which he'd dropped in his haste to get answers from Ron, and mounted it, soaring to the sky.

Oliver snatched Zabini's broom, ignoring his many protests and followed after him.

Theo and Adrian were stopped by Fred and George. "You can't go."

"But what if she gets hurt?" Adrian asked, clutching his broom tightly.

Fred and George, still in the dark about the secret, decided to ignore the worry in his voice and answered his question. "If there are-"

"-too many people in the air, she'll-"

"-fall."

Adrian paled and looked up to watch what was happening.

"Hermione!" Oliver called, racing as fast as his broom would allow. "Hermione!"

Marcus didn't say anything, not knowing what to shout, and sped after her. If she hit the hoops she'd be in big danger of breaking several bones.

Hermione's broom suddenly stopped, midair. "Help!" She cried out, trying not to move. If she moved, she'd continue on her journey to the hoops.

"We're coming," Marcus called.

Hermione seeming, to recognize the voice and turned around quickly. This wasn't the smartest move on Hermione's part. It didn't make the broom go, but it made her fall off. She grasped to the handle of the broom and wondered if this was what Harry felt like in his first year. She vaguely wondered if anyone had jinxed Harry's broom again, but she kept the thoughts from her head and tried to hold on.

Oliver was right beside Marcus and they were circling Hermione. If she let go, she'd be sure to fall.

"Help," she whimpered, hands starting to hurt from the pressure.

"We're trying Hermione," Oliver soothed. "Okay, you can grab my broom."

"Why your broom?" Marcus asked. "Mine's more expensive, obviously the better choice.

"I'm the better flier," Oliver pointed out.

"Don't be so sure, Wood," Marcus grunted out.

"Just help me!" Hermione said, starting to shake a bit.

"We'll both fly beside her and she'll grab whoever she thinks would be the easiest to grab," Oliver compromised.

Marcus nodded and he and Oliver both flew closer to Hermione. The broom Hermione was holding onto moved away, causing Hermione's grip to slip a bit.

"Ah!" She screamed as the boys covered their ears.

"I wonder why her screams haven't got a professor out here," Oliver murmured.

"We have a situation to deal with," Marcus snapped, pointing to Hermione. "She's on a Firebolt. That's a problem."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. How silly of me to ride on a broom that makes _you _have a problem!" Hermione snapped, teeth gritted together as she tried to tighten her hold.

"Other brooms can't get near a Firebolt while it's flying. That's why it moved away. It's one of the spells put on it, saying it helps you avoid other players," Marcus said to Hermione, ignoring her angry attitude. He'd be a little off edge if he was dangling from a broom like a Christmas ornament. "It's a side effect, so no one can get close to her."

"Then how are we supposed to help her?" Oliver asked.

"I've got no idea," Marcus frowned.

* * *

Draco had been watching Lee explain something to Fred and George, whose eyes widened at the story. He vaguely wondered what they were saying. Adrian and Theo had their eyes glued to the sky, watching what was going on while Blaise was glaring at Ron and Harry for being such jerks to Hermione. Little did he know, they thought he was checking them out. Who could blame them? That steamy gaze directed at you?

Draco didn't bother to look up, knowing Granger would have to come down sooner or later. The whole, 'what goes up, must come down' situation worked here.

He hadn't even looked up at the group until Hermione screamed. When he did, he noticed that Marcus and Oliver were arguing a bit. He rolled his eyes. They were going to kill the girl because they couldn't get over themselves.

He looked to his right, his broom was lying a couple of feet away. He smirked and inconspicuously leaned over to grab his broom. If he saved Flint's little sister, that would get him off of his back. He'd been treating Draco like shit and he was tired of it. If she came out alive because of him, Flint would kiss the path he walked upon.

Draco stood up abruptly, not letting anything get in his way and he was flying towards the group in the sky before anyone could say 'Flint'.

* * *

"Alright! Stop it! Who cares who chooses to jump and save me?" Hermione groaned. "Just _save me_! Tell me what to do."

"If it's possible, get back on the broom," Oliver instructed.

"Don't let go of the handle though," Marcus agreed.

"And here I was, about to let go of the handle!" Hermione rolled her eyes. She managed to get one leg over the broom, thanking Merlin she chose to wore pants today.

"You've got to pay attention," Marcus ordered.

Hermione had gotten both feet on the broom, looking like a sloth, ready to climb up completely. She maneuvered her waist up, but the broom didn't like the change in weight and she slipped again. This time, she didn't grab a hold of the broom.

She felt like she was falling crazily into space and suddenly a hard impact made her think she'd finally hit the ground with no broken bones. When she looked up, she finally realized she was on a broom. Yay! Oliver had caught her! She seemed rather awkward though, holding her with one arm and trying to ride on the broom, back to the ground.

She looked up and met a pair of intoxicating hazel eyes. Oliver's eyes were brown.

"Malfoy?" She gasped.

"What Gran-er..what?" He asked her, annoyed.

"You..you saved me from falling!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever," Draco shrugged.

"Thanks," she said, a tone of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, sure Granger," Draco nodded.

"So, why'd you save me from hitting the ground?" Hermione asked.

"You're a bit annoying, so let's give this over with. I didn't save you from hitting the ground. Watch." They were about three feet from the ground as he leaned the broom forward.

"What are you- Ow!" Hermione huffed as she roughly made contact with the ground.

"You'll be fine!" Draco shrugged, getting off the broom and walked over to Adrian who gave him a high five for saving Hermione, and Theo, who gave him one for dropping her.

* * *

**AN: If reviews were medicine, you'd help me out a lot. I'm so sick and I chose to continue writing! :) Review! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**HeartForSoul**


	5. What was that?

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I know.. I know.. You think I totally abandoned this, but I didn't! I was having SO many technical difficulties lately. I'm sorry! Oh, and my sister had a baby. She's a girl.**

**This is for xxfallblossomxx! :)**

**HeartForSoul**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I'd add the whole book to the movies! :D**

**Summary: Different parents, old friends, new friends, fake friends, and Slytherins. What could go wrong?**

* * *

Every boy knows at least one thing about girls. Never keep a secret from them. Ever. They _will_ find out, and you _will_ die. However, when keeping it from a _group _ of girls, especially _Slytherin _girls, you will be castrated. This thought was currently running through the minds of our five favorite Slytherin boys, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Marcus, and Adrian.

The boys had been avoiding the girls all week. It was currently Saturday, so the boys were starting to fear for their lives. Every one of them came up with a new way the girls would kill them each day.

The boys hadn't just been avoiding the girls though. They were avoiding every single Gryffindor as well. They didn't want to chance it that they would run into Hermione, the Gryffindork duo, or any of Hermione's new friends, so they split anytime they saw a Gryffindor robe.

Unfortunately for them, the girls hadn't been ignorant to the boys suddenly ignoring them. They had tried all they could to corner at least one of them, but the boys always managed to get away.

The girls were completely irked. They had no idea how to corner the boys!

"Well, why are they avoiding us?" Millicent asked.

"We've been over this a thousand times Millie, and we still haven't come up with any answers," Daphne sighed.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong places. Hogwarts has been too quiet lately. I say, we stay away, and look for anything that sets them off," Pansy suggested.

"Good idea. It's Saturday, so we know just where to find them," Millicent smiled.

Daphne and Pansy smirked. "The lake."

Now, you might think it odd that the boys would be at the lake on a Saturday morning, but the girls had hung around them long enough to know that this was the moment for them to gossip. Yes, Slytherin boys gossiped. They thought there had to be someway for them to listen to the boys' conversation.

"I have an idea," Daphne smiled.

"There's a first," Pansy winked at Millicent.

"Oh, shut it." Daphne ordered. "We disguise ourselves as people from other houses and we go down by the lake. It's simple."

"Not Gryffindors though," Millicent said. "We don't need for them to taunt us, hex us, or walk away so we can't hear them."

"True, but they seem so secretive lately. Would it work?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not sure... If only there was some way we could go down there without being seen at all," Millicent frowned.

Daphne's eyes widened. "I've got another idea."

"Two ideas in less than five minutes," Pansy reached over, "Do you have a fever?"

"Oh, come on!" Daphne ordered.

* * *

"I hate you Daphne," Pansy said, scratching her side. "This is itchy. I'm allergic to grass!"

"Then you shouldn't have chosen that particular plant then!" Daphne said, sticking her tongue out at Pansy.

"Will you two shut up?" Millicent hissed, wriggling outside so no one could see her.

"I can't believe I'm even wearing this," Pansy complained.

Daphne's "brilliant" idea consisted of the girls disguising themselves as different plants and sitting around the boys, hoping they didn't notice. Pansy was covered head to toe in different grasses, Daphne claiming she could just lie down and no one would notice. Millicent was squeezed into a plant/flower outfit, resembling a Venus fly-trap when she wore it. Daphne was a tree, her arms being the branches.

"Would you rather be a tree?" Daphne asked.

"This is the stupidest idea ever!" Millicent groaned.

"I think you make a lovely flower Millie," Pansy smirked.

"I think you'd make lovely fertilizer Pansy, considering the crap you're spewing from your mouth right now," Millicent muttered.

"Shush! We're getting close!" Daphne whispered.

"Yes, because talking plants isn't normal for Hogwarts," Pansy rolled her eyes, itching her sides again.

"... I would've thought they'd figure it out by now," Adrian's voice said quietly, the boys obviously not wanting to be heard.

"Yeah. I'm just glad they haven't. It's one less thing for us to worry about. I just wish Sunday would hurry up. I kind of want to see her viewpoints," Marcus muttered, his voice a near-whisper.

"It'll be fine," Blaise patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's not like anything she can do will hurt you," Draco said, eyes closed as he laid in the sunlight.

"Who is _she_?" Pansy whispered to Daphne.

"Shut up and maybe they'll say!"

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Theo asked.

"I don't know. She'll meet my mum..." Marcus trailed off, all of the boys noticed the 'my mom' and wondered if soon it would be acknowledged as an 'our mom'. The girls, however, were lost.

"He's got a girlfriend?" Millicent guessed.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Pansy asked.

"She's a Gryffindor," the words weren't spoken from any of the girls, but their question was answered. Blaise continued. "How do you think she'll take hanging out with Slytherins?"

"If she wants to hang out with us," Adrian added. "You can't put too much pressure on the girl." Daphne sighed at her boyfriend's sweet ways.

Pansy, who had heard enough of the conversation grabbed Daphne and Millicent's legs, pulling them as she slithered in the itchy fabric she was wearing. They had to watch the boys and their reactions to any female Gryffindors.

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls could mark down several reactions between the boys and any Gryffindor girls. The first was Ginny Weasley.

Daphne and Millicent had been on their way to charms when Marcus and Adrian ran into the She-Weasel and Potter. Both parties halted and neither said a word before they drew wands. Daphne and Millicent also pulled out theirs in case Marcus and Adrian needed any help.

Marcus' eyes were wide and though he had his wand out he looked as if he'd rather run away.

Adrian kept looking to Marcus and then back to the She-Weasel and Potter. He made some remark that had Potter pointing his wand in Adrian's direction, which, in turn, made Daphne point her wand at Potter.

Marcus snapped out of his catatonic state and pointed his wand at the She-Weasel.

Marcus whipped his head around at some noise and lowered his wand, discreetly pointing out for Adrian to do the same. They stashed them away and Professor Sprout came hurrying around the corner. She gasped, gave Harry detention, and hurried the four to their classrooms.

Daphne and Millicent were late to charms, but they made sure to give Pansy the news.

* * *

The next time they saw a reaction was when Theo bumped smack into Lavender Brown.

Pansy had been on her way to the Great Hall, when the two collided. She considered going over there, but she restrained herself to watch her cousin and the girl.

She furrowed her eyebrows at the odd scene. Theo and Lavender were both _apologizing_. Apologizing? That was the strangest thing. It was almost as if they were just two random people, not rival households. It seemed completely alien. Then, Theo _smiled_ at her, helped her pick up her books, had some polite small talk, and walked off with a line about how he'd see her later.

Pansy _knew _this wasn't the girl that Marcus was dating because the Slytherins had a strict girl code and they all liked to stick to it. Therefore, she didn't have to let anyone know about this, just confirm that it was not Lavender Brown and watch the two in secret.

* * *

The third, and final girl they saw a reaction to was Hermione Granger. Granger definitely made the top of the list, but the girls were confused how she could date Marcus if she was dating a Weasley twin unless she was being some scarlet woman.

All three girls were present to the event that led them to believe that Granger was the mysterious girl that the boys had been talking about.

They saw all five of the guys sitting in the library when Granger walked past the table, not noticing them.

They got closer to hear anything they said and hid behind a shelf. Even though they were closer, the boys were talking too low for them to hear. They peeked through the cracks.

Adrian was hissing something to Marcus, pointing in the direction of Granger, and Marcus was shaking his head profusely. Draco shoved a book in Marcus' hands and pointed to himself, then to Marcus, then to the direction of Granger. Draco and Marcus stood up, hesitantly, and walked in the direction of Granger.

She was stacking a pile of books. Draco shoved Marcus in the direction and hid behind the nearest shelf, making the girls feel like they were spying on a spy. They got closer and could hear bits of their conversation.

"Can you put this away?"

"Sure."

"... need to talk..."

"No."

"...wait for Sunday?"

"... don't know..."

"... anxious?"

"... you doing here?"

"I just..."

"I have to go."

Then they saw Granger walk off, leaving behind a pile of books. Marcus bowed his head and slowly put the books away.

"Did she reject him?" Daphne whispered, frowning.

"Possibly. Maybe she fell in love with Weasley and she doesn't know how to tell him?" Millicent suggested.

Pansy frowned. "Why would she reject Marcus? He's great."

"Let's follow her and find out."

"I don't know about-"

"You can always let the boys know we've been snooping," Daphne snapped.

Millicent frowned. "Fine. Let's hurry."

* * *

They ran down the corridor, listening to running feet and muffled sobs. They _silencio_-ed their steps and stopped when they heard Granger stop.

"Hey Hermione. Why ya crying?" Ron Weasley's voice asked from around the corner.

"I just.. I've got a lot on my plate right now," Hermione shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"But you're not even eating..." Ron muttered.

The Slytherin girls rolled their eyes. Apparently this Gryffindor had no worries about getting into Ravenclaw in his first year.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Alright," Ron nodded, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"What are you doing out here? Isn't it dinner time?" She asked.

"I was looking for you. I haven't seen you in a while," he shrugged.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," he smirked and leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Erm.. kissing you," Ron shrugged and leaned forward as Hermione leaned back.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione ordered, pushing him away and standing up.

"What? You were sad. I was trying to make you feel better!" Ron protested.

"By trying to feel me up or something?" Hermione glared.

"What? Would you feel better if it was Fred or George? How about Wood or Lee? Even Diggory!"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Hermione ordered.

"Fine," Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, crashing their lips together. It was not a pleasant feeling. Ron was really sweaty, and he kept trying to attack her tongue with his or something.

She pulled away and slapped him across the face. He pushed her into the wall. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He asked when she hit the wall.

Hermione said nothing, but took off running.

The Slytherin girls all had wide eyes. They glanced at each other and ran after Granger.

"Granger!" Daphne called, running after the curly brunette. "Granger!"

"Hermione?" Pansy called, having it come out as more of a question.

Hermione stopped when she hit a dead end. She was going to turn around, but her path was blocked by the three Slytherins. She took out her wand. "You don't scare me."

"Yeah, we probably need to turn into ugly gingers to scare you," Millicent sneered.

"We want to know what is going on!" Daphne ordered, wand out.

"That's none of your business!" Hermione snapped.

"Not Weasel-Bee. We'll get to that later. Marcus. What did you do to him?" Pansy ordered.

"I didn't do a thing! Again, it's my business. Not yours!"

"I think it's our business as well!" Millicent said.

"No, it's not! He's not your brother! Merlin! Stay out of my life!"

"Brother?" Daphne gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked. "Marcus is an only child."

Hermione gaped, suddenly realizing what she just said. "I've got to go!" She rushed past the girls, not being blocked because of their frozen state of shock.

The girls were angry. Marcus and the boys were in _big_ trouble when they got back to the common room. They wouldn't know what hit 'em.

* * *

**AN:Okay, I'm done! :D An update has arrived! :) I hope you like it! R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


	6. Keeping Secrets

**AN: Hey guys! :) I'm back! Thanks for being so awesome and continuing to read! :D**

**HeartForSoul**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter when I own Tom Felton. Unfortunately, not at the moment.**

******Summary: Different parents, old friends, new friends, fake friends, and Slytherins. What could go wrong?**

* * *

Silence. Silence. Silence. It only took five seconds to realize that the boys were in trouble.

They had been having a pretty good day, barring the fact that Hermione seemed against talking to Marcus until the meeting with their mothers, which was tomorrow. They hadn't had any of the girls trying to ambush them. No Gryffindors messing with them. None of them had even lost points! Of course, it was all too good to last.

Then came the silence. They were all joking around when they walked into the Slytherin common room to see it empty. That is the moment they knew something was wrong. The Slytherin common room was _never_ empty. Even this late. There was always people occupying the space.

Studying, reading, hanging out, talking, etc... All of it was usually done in the Slytherin common room. They even had three girls that slept in there. They kept their stuff upstairs, but they slept in the common room. Apparently they were sisters, and they didn't like being in different dorms.

But no one was there. They all stopped laughing as they entered the common room, aware of the cloak of silence that seemed to be placed on the room.

Marcus and Adrian had been at the front of their group as they entered, and now surveyed the area, looking for anything suspicious.

Suddenly, the door behind them slammed.

They whirled around, looking to see who had shut the door, but no one was there. They wouldn't have been able to tell if anyone was there though, the room's lights had been extinguished and they were in the darkness.

"Boys..." A voice whispered, and the word made a chill run up their spines. They all reached for their pockets and groaned in realization when they didn't feel their wands.

"Who is there?" Theo spoke up, deciding to brave the darkness.

"Have a seat," another voice whispered from the opposite end of the room.

The boys all started to head, uneasily, to the couch.

"Not there!" The same voice hissed.

They froze and felt their knees buckle as several conjured chairs swept them off their feet. It wasn't a moment later that the first voice whispered, "Incarcerous." They felt themselves being pulled tightly to the chair as ropes surrounded them and tied them up.

"What's going on?" Draco shouted, annoyed. "Who are you?"

Another voice, undisguised came from the darkness. "Boys, you really shouldn't keep secrets from us."

"Pansy?" Marcus gaped as a small light came from the tip of a wand to illuminate Pansy's face.

"That's right," the first voice, undisguised said.

"Daphne?" Adrian called, looking to the darkness for some sign of the blonde. Another ball of light appeared beside Pansy and Daphne could be seen holding the wand that it came from.

"Yes?" She smirked.

Blaise groaned. "Great. Millicent go ahead and come out here," he said to the direction of the second voice. Millicent's face was the last to appear behind a light, standing to Pansy's right.

"What are you girls doing? Let us go!" Theo said, struggling against the rope.

"We'll let you go when we get some answers," Millicent said.

"Stop struggling!" Daphne ordered.

Marcus furrowed his brows. "What are you even talking about? What would we be keeping from you?"

"Yeah," Draco added. "What was this whole production for?"

"I wouldn't call it a production, but you know how Daphne likes her dramatics," Millicent waved her hand.

"The ropes were my idea," Daphne smiled.

"Baby," Adrian said, making Daphne come over. "Why would you waste ideas when you could be using them for more..._useful_ purposes?" He smirked.

Daphne raised a brow as she seated herself in Adrian's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in slowly, "The ropes weren't bought for a one time purpose." She whispered this in his ear. "Maybe the faster you give us answers, the quicker we're able to put these ropes to good use?"

Adrian groaned.

"We don't need to hear that," Blaise frowned, being the one to sit directly behind the couple.

"What do you want to know?" Marcus asked, yet again.

Millicent sighed as Daphne slid off of Adrian's lap. "Well, we ran into someone today."

Theo looked up. "Who?" He wondered if they were tied to chairs without their wands so that they couldn't run and no one could hear them scream.

"Well... this person told us something very interesting," Pansy raised a brow, but it wasn't long before the comments and shouts began.

Adrian had shouted, "I know nothing!"

Blaise had followed that line with, "We know everything!" He was fearing for his life. After all, who was to say what the girls might do to them after this questioning?

Theo hurried to say, "They made me keep it from you!"

Draco sat and didn't say a thing.

Marcus nearly burst from his chair. "Who told you? I'll kill him!"

"Actually, it was a she," Daphne smirked.

"And I doubt you'd want to kill her. After all, she's _family_ now!" Pansy snapped.

"Why would Gran-er...She-Flint tell you anything?" Draco asked.

"She didn't exactly give up the information willingly," Millicent shrugged.

"What did you do? Did you hurt her?" Marcus shouted, trying to get free from the ropes again.

"No! Of course not!" Pansy said, thinking fast, having agreed with the girls to not tell Marcus about the scene between Freckles and Granger in the corridor.

"We cornered her to question her," Daphne said quickly.

Millicent nodded, Pansy copying her actions.

"Yes," Pansy said, continuing to nod. "There's no doubt about that. We questioned and she was scared, so she answered.

"Why didn't she just lie? It doesn't sound like her to give in to a few Slytherins," Blaise raised a brow.

"Who knows? She seemed like she was having a bad day," Millicent shrugged.

"The point is," Pansy said, getting back to the situation at hand. "You have a sister, you lied to us, avoided us, had us worried for no reason, did not even bother telling us in the first place, _and_ we might have wanted to meet the girl!"

"Not to mention, you have yet to apologize for all of these near-crimes you have committed," Daphne frowned.

"I'm sorry," Marcus said, directing it to all of the girls.

"_We're _sorry," Adrian corrected.

"Yeah," Theo nodded. "We didn't want to keep it from you, but we didn't want too many people knowing at once."

"We swear we won't keep anything from you again!" Blaise promised.

"Come on girls, it's not like it really matters," Draco grimaced.

"Yes, it does really matter. And you're right, Blaise, you won't be keeping anything from us. Since you've got so many things wrong with what you did we'll give you Usual Punishment," Pansy said, crossing her arms.

"Usual Punishment?" Theo asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Daphne nodded. "When you weren't in the group, we all got into a big falling out and Marcus came up with the punishment. I can only remember that it was the girls who got punished, but I can't even remember what it was for. Can you guys?"

Everyone shook their heads a firm 'no'.

Daphne shrugged and continued, looking to Theo. "Anyways, Usual Punishment was seven things the wrong side had to do to mend their relationship with the right side. Seven because it's the most powerful wizard number... etc."

"Do you accept or will we have to leave you here to think about it for a while?" Pansy asked.

Marcus exhaled loudly and held out his hand, the only visible part of him from his shoulders to waist, for Pansy to shake. It only reached up a few inches as he was otherwise restricted in movement. Pansy reached over and shook it.

Before she let go, Marcus tightened his grip and looked her straight in the eye. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?" Pansy asked, aware the rest of the room was watching this interaction.

"You can meet her tomorrow. After I do..." Marcus trailed off.

Pansy looked for something in Marcus' eyes. Anything that could tell her how he felt about having a sister, but there wasn't anything there.

Marcus released Pansy's hand and the girls raised their wands to untie the boys.

* * *

Hermione had been hiding from the guys all day. She didn't want them asking where she was, and she hadn't been talking to them since the letter. It was near impossible to avoid them. Plus, she had an unshapely bruise on her right shoulder that she wasn't able to hide, and she didn't want to have to explain it to them.

She didn't read 'Witch Weekly' so she didn't know any cover-up charms, and now she was starting to regret it. She had been trying to make her way to Gryffindor tower since she'd run from the Slytherin girls. She felt like she was a criminal. Any small sound or light would have her ducking for cover. She was on the fifth floor, one to go and she'd be on the same one as Gryffindor tower. That's when she heard it.

It was a laugh. It started out small and gradually began to grow. Oliver.

Hermione gasped and looked around for some escape. She could keep going up the corridor, but they'd find her by the time they got there. She continued to look around before she spotted her safe haven. A banner, hanging off the staircase. She ran over to it, and hid behind it, trying to breathe as quietly as possible and make the banner look natural.

She had just positioned the banner around her when footsteps sounded from around the corner to where she'd just been standing. If she listened closely, she could hear them breathing heavily. That was too close for her. She put her hand behind her back and slowly started moving her hand along each of the bricks, hoping beyond hope that there was a secret passageway that the twins hadn't discovered.

* * *

"I...think...we should do...that more...often," Oliver grinned, grabbing his side from the three floor run he'd just endured.

"That was...bloody brilliant," Lee snickered.

"Of course it was," Fred and George smirked at the two, not having even broken a sweat.

"How can you be so relaxed after that run?" Oliver said, managing to catch his breath.

The twins smirked. "When you set a fake, pink unicorn calling out insults to Slytherins and compliments to Gryffindors into Snape's Gryffindor-Slytherins Potions lesson that can not go away unless sent away by the owners..."

"...Let's just say that Snape can run fast, and even faster when the unicorn poops glitter in his ingredient cupboard."

The twins laughed in memory.

* * *

Hermione gaped. That was them? She should've known! That had been her class. Although, she had gotten the loveliest compliments from the unicorn, saying she was really pretty and that snakes had nothing on her. She smiled a bit before she remembered that she was trying to get out of there.

* * *

Oliver sighed and leaned beside a banner. "Well, maybe Lee and I will one day have your stamina, however, that isn't the present case."

"Well, Filch can't run as fast as Snape can," Lee pointed out, wiping his forehead.

"It makes you think," Fred said, sitting opposite from Oliver, at the other side of the corridor.

"What does?" Oliver asked.

"Well, where did he get the stamina?" George asked, catching onto his brother's thoughts.

"Are you two telling me you think Snape, head of Slytherin house, pulled pranks back in his day?" Lee raised a brow.

"Gryffindors aren't the only ones to play pranks," Oliver pointed out, nodding.

"But Snape? Doesn't seem like him," Lee shook his head.

"Well, we could always find out," Fred smirked.

"Let's go to the kitchens," George abruptly said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

* * *

Hermione froze in her search, her hand had found some sort of hook. She pulled and it moved a slight motion. Then she was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, George had spotted something. Feet. He'd know the feet anywhere. Girl's feet, red shoes. That made her a Gryffindor. These shoes were special though. He could see that they had a large spot in the front that had been reparo-ed countless times and he knew that if the girl were to kick her shoes off his initials would be on the sole of the left shoe, Fred's on the right after spelling them in when finding them at the Burrow. Hermione's feet. And they were sticking out from under a banner.

He put a finger to his lips to silence everyone and pointed out the feet. "The kitchens," he repeated, slowly taking a silent step towards the feet. She was oddly still, did she hear him? The flats were only identified from the tips, the rest of her feet being covered.

Fred's eyes widened as he recognized the shoes and he motioned for Oliver and Lee to go on each side. "You're right," he murmured. "I'm starving. We'll plan there."

George held up three fingers, then two, then one. "Now!"

Oliver and Lee jumped behind the banner and a girlish shriek was heard. Then the boys came back from behind the banner, carrying the shoes.

"Where is she?"

"She wasn't back there," Lee said, rubbing his neck.

"Who shrieked like a girl?"

Lee glared at Oliver. "He saw me coming or something and karate-chopped my neck, screaming like a banshee!"

Oliver shrugged, sheepishly.

"Well, where is she? And why are her shoes here?"

The guys all looked at each other. They had no idea.

* * *

**AN: Woohoo! Questions!**

**Where did Hermione go? Why are her shoes there? Will Oliver shriek like a girl in the next chapter? What will the boys say about her unsightly bruise? Will Daphne and Adrian really use the ropes? And what the hell does Pansy expect to see in Marcus' eyes?**

**Next time ;) R&R!**

**HeartForSoul **


	7. That's Gotta Hurt

**AN: I hope you like this one! :)**

**Summary: Different parents, old friends, new friends, fake friends, and Slytherins. What could go wrong?**

**Let us recap! Hermione tugged some sort of hook and she magically disappeared. Not to mention the sneaky Slytherin girls who will have the boys wrapped around their fingers for a while.**

**HeartForSoul**

* * *

Hermione had pulled the hook as a last resort. She was about to be discovered by the boys and she wasn't too eager to face them. After pulling the hook, Hermione was lifted two inches off the ground, explaining her loss of shoes. However, this was not all that happened.

With a feeling similar to apparating, she was sucked into the tiny hook. It was slightly different from the last time she'd apparated anywhere. This time she was positive she was going through some tunnel, instead of just the feeling that she was. Where the tunnel was headed, she didn't know. What she did know was, that it wasn't close by. She had been walking on the fifth floor and she was shooting straight down. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the ground pass her, and at last, she was blasted out of the tube.

Because she was was traveling at such a high velocity, she hit the floor quite hard, hearing a loud _crack_ as she did so. She cried out in pain, holding the arm she'd landed on. She bit her lip and tears filled her eyes from the agony in her shoulder.

"Gran-er...Hermione?" She didn't recognize the voice, but at the moment she wasn't horribly concerned about that. She whimpered and a pair of footsteps, that had been in the direction of the voice, ran forward. "You okay?"

She couldn't answer, her mouth still closed around her bottom lip as she held her shoulder.

The voice, which Hermione was positive was male, sounded a bit worried as he said, "Don't worry. I'll bring you to the hospital wing."

Hermione had enough energy in her to nod as the arms of someone encircled her, lifting her up. She felt the familiar steps of walking upstairs and then the voice called out to someone. "Hey! Help me out, man. I don't know how she got there-"

She was much more accustomed to the second voice that spoke, as he said, "What the hell? What's she doing here? No, don't answer. I'll get her to the wing. You tell Marcus. Put a good word in for me while you're there. Oh, and she might want some of her friends or something there too. Tell Marcus it'll get them on his side." She still couldn't identify it, even though he'd spoken for a while, but she was getting closer and closer to recognizing it.

The first voice didn't say anything in reply, but Hermione vaguely noticed two pairs of feet running, then being placed into someone else's arms. With a pat on the head the first voice and the second voice had split up. Whoever it was that was holding her, held her hard. He raced up the stairs, panting by the time they'd gone two floors up, but he seemed unaffected otherwise.

When they had reached their destination, Hermione heard a slight gasp and the deep, concerned voice of Madame Pomfrey. That was when Hermione finally realized something. Why couldn't she see anything? If Hermione hadn't been tearing up in pain, she'd have slapped herself. She was clenching her eyes shut! They snapped open upon realization and the shock of whose arms she was in nearly caused her to fall out of them.

* * *

Adrian didn't know if he'd run faster than he did when he'd been informed to tell Marcus about Hermione being hurt. Well, technically that was a lie... He'd once been caught in a quite uncomfortable position on the couch of an old girlfriend when her father walked in. However, Adrian raced out of the Slytherin common room, knowing exactly where he'd find Marcus, grimacing as he burst into the room.

"Before you ask Professor, I need Flint. He's got an injured family member," Adrian held his hands up, managing to say the whole two sentences before Mcgonagall could manage to spit a word out. She closed her mouth and looked to Marcus, whose eyes widened as he shoved his belongings in his bag. Without any words to the professor, Marcus and Adrian ran from the room, Adrian stopping Marcus about ten meters from the doorway.

"Wait! He said to get her friends. He said it'd put you in their good books!" Adrian nodded, running to the quidditch fields, Marcus following close behind.

"Who took her there? What happened? How'd it happen? How do you know about it? Aren't you supposed to be in class? Who is she with?" Marcus streamed an endless line of questions, but Adrian only answered the last one.

"Draco."

* * *

Hermione gasped as Draco's arms merely tightened around her. "Stop moving She-er...Hermione," the name was awkward on his tongue, but she obeyed the command, her arm still in plenty of pain.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Draco shrugged, and the two looked to Hermione. "I...I was walking along one of the corridors..." She winced as she moved by accident, "I can't remember which one, and I slipped on something. I was moving my fingers over a stone and I landed awkwardly. Malfoy must've found me then."

Hermione locked gazes with Malfoy and neither made a comment to Madame Pomfrey as her wand travelled over Hermione's shoulder and arm. He said nothing as he laid her on one of the beds.

"Well," Pomfrey began, "you must've landed quite hard Miss Granger. Your arm is broken in three places, you also bruised your back, around your right shoulder, and your knee looks a little hurt. You won't be able to move that arm, so attempting to write anything will be pointless. I could give you a pain potion, but your arm will be in a sling for about twenty four hours until you're better. No sense in keeping you here. Everything else is working fine."

Hermione groaned. "I won't be able to write?" She complained as Madame Pomfrey hurried to a nearby cabinet and began pulling several questionable potions out.

"You'll still be able to go to classes," Madame Pomfrey said, attempting to sooth the brunette as she clutched her arm.

"I suppose I'll just have to make sure Harry copies the notes," she frowned.

"Potty? Are you serious? Are you asking to fail?"

Hermione, now remembering the presence of Malfoy, glared at the blonde. "Well, do you have any better ideas, ferret?"

"Mister Malfoy! Miss Granger! Name calling? I thought I was in the presence of seventh years, not first years," Madame Pomfrey scolded the two as she mixed a few vile liquids around.

"Children, children," two voices from the doorway mimicked the mediwitch.

"Fred! George!" Hermione smiled at the two, momentarily forgetting she was hiding from them.

"Oh, good!" George smiled as he and Fred both hugged Hermione, sitting on the edge of her bed. "We thought you'd lost your memory, being that Malfoy is in the same room, and he's still alive."

Hermione was about to reply when several more heads peaked around the door of the wing. Lee, Percy, and Oliver all waved, each going over to greet Hermione as well. Hermione opened her mouth to say hello but stopped when a cup was shoved into her hand.

"Drink up," Pomfrey said, cleaning up the liquids Hermione now held into one cup.

"Is that in here?" Hermione grimaced, pointing to a jar with a green goo inside of it.

Pomfrey raised her brows. "If it is, I'm not saying."

Hermione sighed and swished the liquid around in the cup.

"Just drink it, Hermione!" Another voice came from the doorway. There stood Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. Marcus looked quite pale while Adrian looked as if he'd just finished running a marathon.

Hermione frowned and gulped the contents down, angered that she wasn't able to pinch her nose and dilute the taste a bit.

Madame Pomfrey handed her a sling and instructed one of the boys help her to put it on, but to be careful.

Fred grabbed the sling and rolled his eyes. "I think I'm capable of putting a sling on someone. It's not like I haven't worn one before."

As Fred helped Hermione put the sling on, Adrian and Marcus shuffled over to Draco, murmuring in low tones.

Oliver watched as Fred fitted the sling, then looked over to the Slytherins, who were done speaking their mute conversation, and back to Hermione. "I think we should all talk."

There were several nods from the twins, Lee, and Percy while the Slytherins just muttered things like "yeah" and "definitely".

Hermione and Marcus both looked at each other for a moment before Hermione spoke, "Alright. Let's talk."


	8. Let's Discuss

**AN: ****This if for xxfallblossomxx**

**HeartForSoul**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't even need a disclaimer if I owned this! **

**Summary: Different parents, old friends, new friends, fake friends, and Slytherins. What could go wrong?**

* * *

After being dismissed by Madame Pomfrey, the group decided to talk in a secluded place, not wanting to bring much attention to them. Hermione learned that a couple of other Slytherins knew, and Marcus politely asked if the others could be included in the conversation. Hermione realized that Marcus, Malfoy and Pucey were the only Slytherins in the group and they probably felt out of place. She told the boys they could all meet in an abandoned classroom on the third floor. They parted with a quick, 'See you in fifteen', and rushed off.

Hermione walked along the corridor with the boys as she engaged them in conversation, hoping to keep them from asking her why she was avoiding them. She asked what had happened that day she'd gotten the letter and learned that Lee and Oliver had filled the others in on what they'd read in the letter after splitting up with Hermione at the pitch.

The twins had been surprised, but they were slowly piecing together what was happening with Flint. They just thought he had become interested in Hermione, but weren't sure how to include the letter in that scenario. They still weren't sure what to make of the whole ordeal.

Oliver mentioned his adamant distrust in Flint, but Hermione waved it off, telling him to put the broom away and be a man. Arguments like this couldn't be settled on a quidditch field, proven true from incidents earlier in the week.

Lee said that he wasn't sure about who was coming with the boys, so he suggested that they put a shield charm up upon arriving in the classroom.

The twins, both smirking, mentioned that they "just happened to have" a couple of things in their pockets that would have Salazar himself, shaking in his boots.

Hermione quickly put a stop to all of these ideas, not wanting to cause tension and anger among the group before anything was even said. As they stepped into the classroom, they quickly conjured a few chairs for everyone to be able to sit comfortably.

They all took a seat on the various couches and chairs, Hermione, Oliver, and Lee sharing a sofa while the twins sat on the arm of another chair. Percy sat in another chair, speaking to Oliver about an essay the two had to turn in later in the week. The twins were loudly laughing over something they had been discussing while Hermione tapped her foot anxiously. She looked out the window to stop her eyes from burning the door down.

Lee noticed the anxiety and leaned over. "Are you alright?"

She looked to Lee and stopped the foot tapping, her arms crossed in front of her. She let a small chuckle escape. "Not exactly, I mean, I had this planned out. I was going to meet his mum…er…my mum…the woman who gave birth to me…"

"I get it," Lee grinned, motioning for her to continue.

"Well I was going to speak to her and apologize for not accepting her offer as a daughter, never forgive my mum...er…the woman who isn't really-"

"I get it," Lee repeated.

"Oh, well, it would've been easy. I don't want a new life…but ever since I got that letter, he hasn't stopped trying to talk to me. He keeps saying that we need to talk…and do I really want to talk so that I can say I don't want to be his sister?"

Lee sighed, catching the attention of the others in the room. "Hermione, I doubt that's true, and you know it. You haven't given the bloke a chance, yet. You're too good of a person to cast someone aside like that. You're going to talk to him, you're going to work things out, and we all are going to try and get along with those guys in an attempt of a truce."

"Fine, but I still want to have my own personal nicknames for you all-OW!" Draco's comment was interrupted as a large slap from someone shut him up.

"Deal," Adrian nodded, leading the group inside as he smirked at Draco, who glared back at him. "A truce will be necessary."

"How long have you been there?" Hermione asked the group, counting the Slytherins.

"Long enough," Marcus frowned and looked away, making Hermione want to bash her head against a wall. He'd overheard her saying she didn't want to be his sister.

"If you don't want to be my-"

"I do," Hermione interrupted, she paused. "Well, I'm willing...to try."

"Great," Marcus grinned, showing his awkward teeth which made Hermione chuckle quietly.

"Well, what exactly are we here to talk about?" Daphne asked, bringing the attention to the "couple" of Slytherins Marcus mentioned.

"Um…" Marcus frowned, unable to think of anything.

"We could introduce ourselves," Hermione suggested. "Take a seat," she gestured to the couches across from them. "As you should know, I'm Hermione Gran-"

A silence fell upon the room. She pondered for a second and wondered how Flint would sound as a last name. "I'm Hermione Flint," she looked to Marcus and smiled lightly, "Formerly Granger."

Pansy, sitting beside Marcus and Millicent glanced at Marcus and saw him grin widely. She smirked a little and faced the rest of the group. "I'm Pansy Parkinson," she was about to continue, when Fred lightly barked, causing the rest of the Gryffindors, excluding Hermione, to crack up.

Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and aimed it at Fred's pant leg. "Lacarnum Inflamare," she whispered.

Fred was still cracking up when George realized his twin's pants were aflame and he put them out quickly. They both looked to the Slytherins angrily when Hermione mimicked Pansy's smirk and cleared her throat. Their jaws dropped as they looked over at her.

"Make fun of one of them again, and I aim higher," she threatened, pointing her wand at the two. "That goes for you boys as well," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at Oliver, Percy, and Lee. The three gulped and nodded. "Apologize, Fred."

"I'm not going to apologize for making a jo-"

"Apologize, or you leave!" Hermione snapped.

Fred, quite surprised at the anger from Hermione, quickly said his apologies to Pansy. Hermione, seeming to realize the attitude she'd just had, mouthed a 'sorry' to Fred, who shrugged and grinned, mouthing back 'I deserved it'.

"Alright, now that you're done with that," Millicent said, raising a brow and looking between the two, "I'm Millicent Bulstrode."

"I suppose you all are very familiar with my wonderful self," Draco smirked.

"No, but we're very familiar with your vain self," Daphne said, cutting in before any of the Gryffindors could add their own adjectives. "I'm Daphne."

"Of course, the only Slytherin I attempt to tolerate," Percy nodded at her and she shrugged.

"Let's hurry this up, shall we?" Blaise groaned. "Blaise Zabini at your service, hottest man you'll ever meet, and I'm also single for the time being." He winked at Hermione, the simple action causing Marcus to aim his wand at the Italian.

"Aren't we supposed to be friendly?" Blaise asked, shrugging. "Anyways, the brown-haired fellow who is really scrawny is Theodore Nott, but no one calls him Theodore, it's Theo. He's quiet and he likes to read." Hermione smiled at the attitude of Blaise and waved slightly at Theo who attempted a smile.

Blaise continued, "This here, Adrian Pucey, Marcus' best friend. Oh, and last but not least, Marcus Flint himself."

Marcus, who was still slightly pointing his wand at Blaise lowered it and looked to the Gryffindors.

"Well," Hermione looked over at the guys. "That's Oliver and Percy, this is Lee, and those are the twins." They all waved, excluding the twins, who bowed extravagantly.

"Where are Potter, Weaslette and Lover-boy, Granger?"

"Flint," Pansy corrected Draco.

Hermione stiffened. "Well, I haven't really seen them around much lately."

"Wait," Fred held up his hands and looked to Hermione, "I thought you were talking to them. _We_ assumed we never saw you because you were busy trying to explain it."

"Do they not even _know_, Hermione?" George asked.

"Did they ever know _Hermione_, is the question," Adrian said, speaking his thoughts.

"Why bother with the trio, er...duo... this is Granger and Flint's conference," Daphne said, attempting to push away the subject so that the girls could talk to her about them first.

"Yeah, the truce has started, and now we have some questions we will need to figure out," Pansy nodded.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, desperate to get away from the topic herself.

"Like... how did you figure out that you were Marcus' sister?" Theo offered.

"I got a letter from my mum," Hermione shrugged. "How did you know I was your sister?" She asked him.

"Same, from mine," Marcus nodded. "Wait... Aren't you muggleborn? Er... well... I mean isn't your non-biological mother a muggle? How did she send you an owl?"

"I'll be honest, I have no idea. I just assumed she'd borrowed one at Diagon Alley. Dumbledore gave her some pass or something to send me the occasional letter..." She shrugged.

"What did this owl look like?"

"Well it was large and brown-"

"Did it look really freaked out?" Draco asked her, almost everyone noticing that he wasn't being a jerk.

"Yeah, it did..." Hermione froze. "Was it your owl, Marcus?"

"Yes, it was. Does this mean that they've talked?"

"Well they would've had to, I suppose," Hermione nodded. "Who is to say this is the first time they've talked?"

There was a small silence following that.

"Well, what are you going to do now? Are you going to act like you don't know each other?" Millicent asked, looking between her and Marcus. "All of us hiding away to hang out is not exactly inconspicuous."

"That's true," Lee nodded, having listened to most of the conversation until now. "I don't doubt your secret will come out eventually, but the questions is, do you want it to come out now?"

"Yes," Marcus answered at the same time as Hermione, who said, "I'm not sure."

Marcus furrowed his brows and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Why not?"

Hermione grimaced. "It...well... guys, we'll be right back," she frowned, gesturing to Marcus to follow her out.

She got several looks, but she didn't stop walking, shutting the door behind her as she exited and finishing with a silent charm. "I just... what if your mum doesn't like me? I mean, she didn't want me, so why now?"

"No! Mum did want you, well, actually I don't think she knew about you. She said so in the letter. One second," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter that had been folded and unfolded so many times it might tear easily.

She reached for it delicately and frowned. "I don't have mine with me," she sighed.

"It's fine. You can show me later," he said, patting her shoulder as she looked down and began to read.

Marcus frowned when he saw Hermione wince upon reading the letter. She looked up and said, "Disturbing news? I'm disturbing news? I knew it! She hates me!"

"No, of course she doesn't hate you, Hermione! She just is disturbed because she didn't know you and when she figured out who you are-"

"Now she wants nothing to do with me!" Hermione finished.

"No! Stop saying that! She is disappointed because I'm a horrible brother, okay?" Marcus practically shouted, but with a silencing charm surrounding them, no one could hear him.

Hermione froze. "What-"

"I have made your life a living hell, Hermione. Me, Draco...the lot of us! We have been horrible to you and your friends. Mum knows that! She probably just thinks that it is going to be a horrible issue since you hate _us_, and she doesn't want you to hate her."

Hermione looked at Marcus. He was gripping his hair with anguish and she felt horrible. She took his hands from his hair and put them by his side. Then, she gave him a hug. He seemed to relax a little, but he also seemed very shocked at her actions.

"I don't hate you," she said, pulling back. "It is really easy to see that you regret your decisions, and I don't know how I couldn't forgive you all...except maybe Malfoy," she joked.

He laughed with her. "So we're friends?"

"No," she shook her head. "We're siblings."

When they walked back into the room, the two couldn't stop smiling. They weren't sure how it would work, but they knew it would.

* * *

**AN: What's that? An update? WHAT? Does this I'll update more frequently? Ha, no. I'm really busy. Love you guys! R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


End file.
